Darkness is blood
by sonicfan0987
Summary: An Old Middle Age Prophecy comes true during the All Hallows' Eve festival and now Rage must find a way to stop It


Chapter I: Eclipse

_"Once there was a time of great darkness of Mobius... A time where demons and monsters terrorized the people of the planet. All the monsters were controlled by one 'Master Race' among them. These people were born of pure darkness they're power was great and their terror unmatched they were the Vampires... the problem was they had the power to turn any living creature into one making battle dangerous and most were unwilling to do anything... This was until the Great Church's Paladin Group The Sun Guard were able to defeat the Master Vampire known as Dracula and encase him and all of his evils into the Eclipse. This worked greatly but with the spell used the Paladin leaders knew that it would be broken and a prophecy was written stating "when the Solar Eclipse occurs on the longest day of the year for the first time over 5000 years from now the unbalanced forces will bring forth the Castle of Dracula along with an eternal night. This will be the time that all remaining Vampires will get together to find the youngest member of Dracula's bloodline and appoint him as the new Master. If this part is to come true then only with the power of The Sun Guard and the power of the Chaos Emeralds will Dracula be defeated."_

Rage closes a book and stands up "And that is the end of this book" he says. With peace being at such a long time period Rage got bored staying up on Angel Island all day so he began helping out at the Library in Station Square reading to the younger children. It was around Halloween time and the Library had just got the book he had finished and he was asked to read it foe the All Hallows Eve fest that the city was putting on.

"Mister Rage is that story true?" Cream asks from the group, she had been sitting listening the whole time and she surprised Rage when she called out.

"Well Cream That is uncertain on how much is true. But one thing that we do know is that the prophecy written in the book was actually a recovered scroll from a Middle Ages Kingdom. So I cannot say but if it was true in the way it was written then that Eclipse would be the one happening tomorrow night." Rage explains to the young rabbit.

"All right kids it's closing time." Vanilla says walking into the reading room. Most of them groaned as they filed out. only her Rage and Cream remained "It is so nice of you to help out with all of this Rage with how busy you must be," Vanilla says thankful for his help

"You know Vanilla I will say it is nice to be able to read to the younger children. Cream is a great listener too." Rage says standing up and hoisting his bag over his right shoulder coat. "If you are open tomorrow I'll come back." Rage says waving good bye from the door. Vanilla and Cream both wave back. Rage walks through the street keeping the green Chaos Emerald in hand not only for light but he had another reason but he's kept that secret to everyone. The moon shined elegantly yet eerily above him. Rage turns the corner to leave the city when his phone rings, Rage picks up the phone;  
and asks who's it was.

"Rage it's Icezer can you come down to my house in Weston City?" Rage's brother replies over the phone almost sounding desperate.

"Icezer it's near midnight and I have been up at the library for hours what is so important that can't wait until morning?" Rage grumbles back

"It's about the Eclipse tomorrow I think you need to see something I found." Icezer says back trying to convince Rage to come over. Rage gives in and turns a hard left to head to Weston City. In mere minutes Rage arrived at his brothers house and knocks. Icezer opens the door and pulls Rage in before checking the windows, "Were you followed, is it clear?" he says quickly.

"Okay Icezer I know you can be hyper sometimes but what the hell?" Rage asks looking at the icy blue hedgehog who had a lab coat on over his clothes.

"Rage our lives... nay the lives of thousands are in danger! The item I told you about over the phone is an ancient relic." Icezer looks around real quick again "It speaks of the return of Dracula and the signs."

"Okay hold up right there Icezer!" Rage stops his brother "Why would that cause you to act so paranoid?"

"Because we may be the only two now who know about the signs besides actual Vampires." Icezer walks over to a door and he looks around before the door opens "Come down here we will talk more there." Rage follows Icezer down to his actual lab area up on most of his screens were levels of energies over the past few decades and in on a table was a scroll that was so old it was almost illegible.

"Icezer have you gone insane?" Rage asks feeling like his brother finally lost his mind,

"No, Rage... look at this chart" Icezer says handing Rage a chart that measured the levels of dark energy within the Mystic Ruins over the past 500 years. "In the relic it said; when the Eclpise of Fate approaches a sudden spike of dark power will appear in the old ruins of the Echidna race. That chart shows the last 500 years of estimated dark levels. Look at the year 2000 the energy levels rose over 650% from 1999. that size of increase over the course of one year in unnatural even in Anti-Mobius." Rage looked at the chart and he noticed the spike "And it continued rising until todays a 10000% difference then in 2000. If my calculations are right then the Eclipse tomorrow night is the beginning of it all."

Rage looked at his brother like he actually was crazy "Icezer, A dramatic spike the year that Mobius and the Dark version of itself were tied is not that big of a deal. and the increase has been steady since. I understand your concern but if the legends were true most of the existing Vampires would have gone for the Emeralds by now to try and take control of them before the Eclipse." Rage turns to walk out "Icezer you need to rest I will check on you in the morning before noon." Rage then uses Chaos Control to warp onto Angel Island.

As Rage walked the stairs to the shrine to place the Chaos Emeralds in his enchanted safe he notices Chaos and Tikal both on the other side of the shrine. This surprised Rage because normally it takes a lot to wake Chaos. Tikal alone was not that bad but to see Chaos with her must mean that something is up so he walks over to them. "Tikal, Chaos whats wrong?" he asks

"Rage the natural light dark balance has been thrown off all over the globe." Tikal says

"This is causing The Sun Guard to act up." Chaos somehow spoke to Rage in English and not water babbles. Rage looked at him stunned,

"Chaos did you just...talk?" Rage asks the water based creature

"It's from the unbalanced energy." Tikal answers for Chaos "We are afraid of the Eclipse this year."

Rage was fed up with all of the talk on the subject without saying anything he went off to his small home and drifted off to sleep. The night went fine however Rage woke up to a presence in his house. he jolts up and slowly stands up and opens his bedroom door. Rage walks out and gets his Blade of Chaos while he shuts the door. Rage heard something nearby trying to hide "Allright I know you are here show yourself now or you will not like the outcome." Rage says looking around for who or what it was.

Slowly a white male fox faded into view with bright purple eyes "wha- who are you?" he asks "And how can you sense me?" he asks looking surprised Rage found him.

"One you are in my house two the Chaos Emeralds detected you aura." Rage responds "Now who are you?"

"My name is Xavior Gilneaus of The Sun Guard." the wolf responds "We need to hurry time is of the essence!" he grabs Rage by the arm and lugs him outside. When Rage looks to see what time it was the Eclipse had already began.

"Okay Xavior what the hell is going on?" Rage asks the white wolf

"Its the Vampires they are looking for the destined one." Xavior says "But they are also making an army of themselves by overfeeding on mortals. Without beastblood you are in danger so I was sent to protect you and escort you to the Shrine of Darkness."

"Why should I go with you?" Rage asks not sure if he could trust this man,

"You are Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos, Light of the Darkness. As the Chaos Guardian it is your job to try and stop their plans. But unless you have beastblood your chances alone are next to zero. The Vampires will stop at nothing to have the Chaos Guardian on their side! I can explain more later we have sat for too long." Xavior stands up with Rage and he continues dragging Rage.

The two eventually run into a black wolf with blood red eyes and a showing fang... "Stop where you are Sun Guard." he says with an echoing voice "Hand over the Chaos."

"Never!" he yells running at the wolf with a sword gleaming with a yellow sun like aura. The wolf used a speed that would give sonic a run for his money and grabs Xavior by the head.

"You are a novice weakling!" he chuckles darkly licking his lips "But you will make quite the pal." he chuckles leaning in to bite. before he could he was struck by a fire ball. He looks up "Who did that?" He asks angered

"Leave him alone now!" Rage yells fire in his right hand.

"Who are you?" He growls

"what you see is what you get a guy who protects anything I'm Rage the hedgehog!" Rage replies "And you are ? "

"Rage huh? I am Samuel a vampire now back off!" the dark colored Mobian responds.

"Sorry I don't run !" Rage replies

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
